Unknown Monster of Slender Woods
by KoolKandii
Summary: This story is about two siblings Kandii and Destin. They are going to slender woods for fun and are finding weird pages all around while being hunted by a monster. They come to a house and see something that sickens Kandii. They're hoping to both get out alive. -This is my first story that I have typed so please don't hate it-


- -How it all started- -

It was the beginning of my last year in high school. Destin, my big brother, who is a collage flunkie always gets in trouble by almost anyone he meets or sees. So since it is my last year in high school in two weeks he thought he'd give me a scare and take me a place no one would ever go, to make it even scarier he's taking me at night. It was the beginning of a new day, the day he's taking me to the place, my parents wouldn't want us to go there so my brother made up an excuse that he's taking me out to a movie and an amusement park for the night."I can't wait for tonight, Kandii" Destin said very excited "neither can I" was my response." Are you really, or is this sarcasm I'm sensing" he asked in disbelief "I'm feeling a little bit of both right now" I said as I shot him a smirk. Time has passed and now its time for Destin and I to leave for our "movie" and " amusement park" date. Destin told me to bring a flashlight and only that, everything else keep behind. As we closed the door to the house Destin asked me "You scared?" "I don't know" was my reply, we were walking to the place and I saw a sign that said keep out "Are we even allowed here" I nervously asked "do you think signs actually keep people out" he sarcastically said "ya, I guess you're right" I said as I ended the short then passed another sign that said Slender Woods. I thought I heard someone in my science class say they were going in their then for the rest of the year he didn't show up there were rumors of him disappearing in Slender Woods and also if him moving. We were at the gate there was yet another sign "Enter at your own risk" Destin said "Wonder what it means" I asked "Well here goes nothing" Destin said as he opened the gates. Right when we entered the gates slammed shut behind us. We both looked at eachother then at the gate "must be a drift" I said as I laughed nervously "Ya, just a small drift" Destin were walking around the woods with the flashlight, we heard some noises but they were far away. We came up across this weird brick wall that had a piece of paper on it, I took the paper off the wall "help me" I said in a questioned way "I think they put these here to scare people away" Destin said like he was not believing that something is in these woods, "let's hope that's the case" I said to myself. It was around three minutes when we herd a sound that was closer then the last one. We came up to a big wooden post that had another paper on it "can't run" I said out loud so Destin could hear it. I took out the last page we get and looked at them side by side, I stopped looking at the pages when I herd a sound and Destin grabbed my arm and started running with an expression on his face like he saw a ghost or something. We came to a stop at an old house. We entered the house to see, in a corner, a dead body that was in pieces. Destin quickly covered my eyes "There is something or someone in these woods. And whatever it is its NOT friendly" he said as he lead me into a different room and uncovered my eyes. I walked over toward a window to look outside to see nothing but a white dot far in the distance I thought my eyes are just playing tricks on me so I walked over to a fireplace that was in the room. On the mantle there was a broken picture frame with no picture, a candle with the smell of cinnamon, and three glass sculptures the first one was an elephant the second was a dog with a bone and the third one was different than the others it was a music box with glass dancers on it. I picked up the music box and twisted the key to hear a simple melody. that earned a glare from Destin "Turn that off you don't want that Thing to hear us, do you?" he quietly whispered to me. Then i took the key out of the box. Destin then went back to rummaging through boxes that were in the corner of the room. Then there was a glass breaking sound that came from the hallway. Destin quickly ran over toward where i was and started hugging me and looking at the door we came through. He got on one knee "Whatever happens stay strong and live on, ok" he said with a faint smile as I was trying to hold back some tears. He quickly got a piece of wood and walked toward the door. He opened the door to see the hallway window in thousands of shattered pieces. He came back in the room and told me "Come over here, we're going to hide in the basement for now." I quickly ran over to him " Watch your step there is broken glass everywhere" he told me "Okay." we had a silent walk down the to the basement. "Watch your step, it's dark" he said as he lead me down the stairs. He flicked the flashlight on and we started to walk around the dark dreary basement. I looked around and out the corner of my eye i saw a piece of paper that said don't look or it takes you with a tall stickman on it. I showed Destin the paper and then we heard a sound behind us with no hesitation we ran into a room and slammed the door shut. I started to shake tremendously. Destin came over toward me and tried his very best to cheer me up, but of course it didn't work. It was in no time to be happy with this monster practically hunting us down , and its a murderer, but it is his brotherly instinct. Then when I was better Destin and I looked over the pages we had, we couldn't figure anything out by the pages.


End file.
